Karaoke Night
by darkhairveelaharry
Summary: Song Fic. Clark decides to sing at the Talon one night during karaoke night. He's going to tell the person he loves he loves them.


Kakaoke Night

by : darkhairveelaharry

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. I just love the show. I don't own any of the songs used in this story.

ckLLckLL

Clark can't wait for school to be over. He finally got Lex to promise to meet him at the Talon tonight for Karaoke Night. He looks down at his watch to see that there is only ten more minutes till time to go. He feels someone tap his shoulder and turns to look at one of his best friends, Pete.

"What's up? You've been excited about something all day." asks Pete.

Clark motions for him to come closer and leans in to whisper into his ear.

"You know how I've been having trouble figuring out my feelings. Well, I'm going to let my feeling be known tonight at the Talon."

Pete leans back with a gasp. He can't believe what he's hearing. Chloe watches as her best friend and boyfreind talk. She leans over towards Clark.

"What are you two talking about?" she whispers.

"Clark, has decided on his feelings and is going to tell tonight at the Talon." replies Pete in a whisper.

Chloe is shocked for a moment before she starts to giggle. The two boys look at her like she's crazy.

"You've only been trying to decide since you were sixteen, and that was two years ago. Before you say anything I know that you didn't string anyone around, just be sure before you say anything tonight." she states.

Clark nods and the bell rings. The students grab their belongs and rush to their lockers. Clark puts his books away and grabs his jacket. He's glad there's no homework since it's Friday and he wants to spend the whole weekend with his love. He is joined by Chloe, Pete and Lana at the doors. They walk out to see a porsche speeding to a halt in front of the school. The driver's door opens and Lex steps out. The four friends walk down the steps to greet him. Clark puts a hand on Lex's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

"Hi," chorus Pete, Chloe, and Lana.

"Hey," he replies.

"Can I give you a ride home, Clark?" he asks. Clark nods his head and tells the others him meet them at the Talon at five. They walk to the bus while Clark climbs into the porsche. Lex gets in and starts the car and they make their way to his castle.

They go to his office and start playing pool. Clark just doesn't understand why Lex is being so quiet, he hasn't said anything since they left the school. It's Clark's turn to shoot when he sees that there is only one way to pocket the ball. He looks at Lex.

"You said that whenever I came upon a shot that would need more than the basics you would teach me what to do. I'm pretty sure this shot will." Clark states all the while he smirks on the inside. Lex looks at the table and groans in his head.

He moves to stand behind Clark and wraps his arms around the larger boy. He places his hands atop Clark's and gently inhales the scent of Clark. Lex realizes that he's loved Clark ever since he rescued him from drowning. He still couldn't get over the fact that Clark trusted him enough to tell him his secret.

_flashback_

Lex is just finishing up his last report for the week. He looks at his desk to see a brightly wrapped box sitting beside his laptop. He hopes that Clark likes the birthday gift. He still can't believe that it's been 2 years since Clark saved him. One more year till Clark is the legal age of eighteen, but Clark likes Lana. Clark will never like him for more than a friend. Lex vows to himself to never burden Clark with his feelings if they aren't returned.

The dor opens and Clark walks in. He sees Lex and his face lights up. Lex smiles when he sees the smiling farm boy. Clark sits down in front of the desk and suddenly looks nervous.

"What's wrong, Clark?" asks Lex, "Did something happen to your parents or Lana?" He almost spat out the name Lana.

Clark shakes his head. "No, I've finally been allowed to tell you all of my secrets. I'm just worried that you'll never want to see me again after I tell you."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, it's not like you killed anyone or made me lose my hair," Lex says with a laugh but stops when he sees Clark wince about the hair part.

Clark looks up and Lex can see the worry all over his face and eyes. Clark sits for a few minutes and finally blurts out, "I did cause you to lose your hair"

Lex is silent for a moment and starts to laugh. He realizes after a few moments that he's the only one laughing and looks up to see that Clark is on the verge of tears. He walks around the desk and leads Clark to the couch. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" he asks.

Clark gulps and nods. "The day of the meteor shower my ship crashed landed near the Kent farm. The meteors are called Kryptonite and are the last fragments of my home planet Krypton. My true name is Kal-El. You actually hit me with your car. I have super strength, speed, hearing, x-ray vision, heat vision, bullet proof, cold breathe, and I can fly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but my parents were afraid that I would be taken and tested and studied." Clark looks up from his lap to see that Lex is shocked. He's just glad that Lex hasn't pulled away from him. He starts to look back down at his lap when a hand gently raises his face and starts to wipe the tears from his face. He never even realized he had started crying.

Clark looks up to see that Lex isn't looking at him any differently then he usually does.

"That explains so much. I assume that is why you get sick around the green meteorites." he asks and Clark nods. "I'm glad you were able to share this with me. I've expected this for awhile, and I'll keep you secret." He whispers and hugs the younger man close.

"You'll have to show me these powers someday, but not now since today is your birthday and we need to get the birthday boy to his own party." Lex states with a grin. Clark returns the grin and they get up. Lex grabs the gift and they leave for the Kent farm.

_end flashback_

Clark showed Lex his powers a few days later and Lex was impressed. Since then Clark has received a few more gifts he can read emotions and move some objects with is mind.

Lex is brought out of his musings by Clark wiggling against his groin. He starts to get hard and pushes away from Clark. Clark looks at Lex to see him blushing. Lex looks at his watch to hide his embaressment and sees that it's 6:45.

"If we're going to make it to the Talon by seven we need to leave now." Lex says in a hurry as h e walks to his desk to grab his keys. Clark bites back a smile and follows slowly behind.

The arrive at the Talon ten minutes later. They walk in and are suprised to see the place is packed. They see Chloe and Pete and are motioned over. They sit down.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Lex can make you show up on time," Chloe says with a laugh. Clark blushes and turns to look around when he spots Lana.

"I'll be back in a minute, I need to go and talk to Lana for a minute," Clark says and gets up and walks over to her.

"Hi, Clark I'm glad you could make it," Lana gushes.

"Glad to be here. Do you still have me as singing at 7:30 and that I'm singing two songs." he asks.

Lana nods her head and Clark tells her he'll see her later and walks back to his seat. He sits down to find Chloe and Pete talking to an oddly quiet Lex. Clark looks at Lex but Lex won't meet his eyes.

The room goes quiet as Lana walks onto the small stage. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. I would also like to thank, Bryan, my boyfriend for all of his help." she says while looking at Clark. "After everyone sings you'll vote for your favorite and the winner gets this new Dell notebook."

She calls the first name which is Louise Parker. The girl gets up and sings "Crawling in the Dark" by Hoobastank. The nex up is a guy named Steve Simmons. He sings "Awake" by Godsmack. A few more people get up and sing when finally Clark's name is called. Chloe, Pete and Lex all gasp and look at the smiling Clark. He winks and walks to the stage.

"I'm singing two songs tonight. The first song is for the one I thought I loved and the second is for the one I love. I've chosen "I Don't Have the Heart" by James Ingram as the first song. He closes his eyes for a second and opens them. He leans in closer to the mic and his soulful voice is heard. He looks between Lana and Lex as he sings.

_Your face is beaming, you say it's cause you're dreaming Of  
How good it's going to be  
You say you've been around and now you've finally found_

Chorus:  
I don't have the heart to hurt you   
It's the last thing I want to do  
But I don't have the heart to love you  
Not the way you want me to

Inside I'm dying, to see you cryin'  
How can I make you understand  
I care about you, so much about you  
Baby I'm trying to say this as gently as I can 'cause

Chorus:  
I don't have the heart to hurt you   
It's the last thing I want to do  
But I don't have the heart to love you  
Not the way you want me to

You're so trusting, and open  
Hoping that love will start  
But I don't have the heart  
Oh no, I don't have the heart

Chorus:  
I don't have the heart to hurt you  
It's the last thing I want to do   
But I don't have the heart to love you  
Not the way you want me to

I don't have the heart  
Baby, I don't have the heart   
Baby, I don't have the heart 

He closes his eyes and opens them to find everyone looking shocked. He nevers see the look pass between Lana and Lex. Hers of victory and his sorrow. He clears his throat and speaks into the mic.

"This song is for my love. I'm going to sing "Selfish" by N'Sync." His beautiful once again fills the room.

_I just don't understand  
Why you're running from a good man, baby   
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
Why you've already given up  
See, I know you've been hurt before  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
I swear I'll never let you down  
'Cause I swear it's you that I adore _

_And I can't help myself, babe  
'Cause I think about you constantly   
And my heart gets no rest over you  
You, you, yeah, yeah _

_You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless, baby  
'Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect, but who's perfect?  
Tell me, what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you?  
So what's wrong with being selfish? _

_I'll be taking up your time  
'Til the day I make you realize  
That, for you, there could be no one else  
I've just gotta have you for myself  
Baby, I would take good care of you  
No matter what it is you're going through  
I'll be there for you when you're in need   
Baby, believe in me _

_'Cause, if love is a crime, hey  
Then punish me; I would die for you   
'Cause I don't want to live without you  
What can I do? _

_You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless, baby  
'Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect, but who's perfect?  
Tell me, what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you? _

_Why do you keep us apart?  
Why won't you give up your heart?  
You know that we're meant to be together  
And why do you push me away?   
All that I want is to give you love  
Forever and ever and ever and ever _

_You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
And you can call me hopeless, hopeless  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect, but who's perfect?  
Tell me, what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you? _

_Selfishly, I'm in love with you  
'Cause I've searched my soul and I know that it's you  
Selfishly, I'm in love with you  
'Cause I've searched my soul and I know that it's you  
Selfishly, I'm in love with you   
'Cause I've searched my soul and I know that it's you  
I'll prove that I'm the only one for you  
So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish?  
So what's wrong with being selfish?   
Yeah _

The applause was deafening when the final note sounded. Clark looks around the room so see everyone standing. He puts the mic back into it's stand and looks at his friends. He sees Chloe and Pete smiling and clapping. Lana, Lex, and Bryan are standing beside them clapping. Byran is smiling, Lana looks smug and Lex looks almost devastated. Clark walks off the stage and towards his friends. He stands between Lana and Lex. He looks at them both.

"I shouldn't have tried to deny my feelings for so long, I'm sorry." he says in a sad voice as he bows his head. He miss the victorious look that Lana gives Lex. He grabs Lex's hand and misses the shocked look on Lana's face.

"I've loved you since the day I saved you, when I was fifteen. I'm sorry I've been such a fool and chasing after something that was never meant to be. Can you ever forgive me for hurting you so.?" Clark says with such love in his voice and eyes that Lex is left breathless.

Lana grabs Clarks arms and pushes him away from Lex. The room goes deathly quiet as she starts to scream at Clark.

"You can't love him. You are supposed to love me. I'm the one that you've been pining over. You can't love him he's a man. Why are you apologizing to him. You love me not him." Her voice growing louder with each sound being released. As soon as her tirade was finished there was a resounding smack and Lana's head snapped to the side. Standing beside Clark was a seething Chloe.

"How dare you say those thing to him. You know for a fact that Lex has loved Clark for a long time. You've also seen the looks and small touches they give each other." She stops to take a breathe and Clark looks at Lex to see the love shining in his eyes. Chloe forges on in her scathing remarks to Lana. "You have a perfectly nice boyfriend so why are you saying that Clark has to love you. You've just upset that Clark isn't going to have his crush on you anymore and that he won't follow you around like a lost puppy." Chloe smiles and looks to see Clark and Lex looking into each others eyes.

"I really do love you, Lex. I meant every word in that song to you." Clark whispers.

"I..this is a dream come true. I have waited for you to say those three words to me since you saved me. You may have only been fifteen but you were my warrior angel come to save me." Lex whispers and tilts his head up to place a soft kiss on Clark's lips. They both sigh and hold each other. Lana's face goes red and she starts to say something by Bryan cuts her off.

"No, Lana don't be petty about this. Everyone in this room can see and feel the love they have for each other. I'm sorry that you are so small minded, self-absorbed, and petty. We're over. All those time youtold me you loved me they were just lies. I hope you're happy alone." He walks off and leaves a red-faced crying Lana behind.

Lana turns to see everyone looking at her and runs off crying. Chloe goes to the mic to finish the contest. Clark grabs Lex's hand and drags him to the car. They drive back to the castle in silence. They stop in front of the doors and turn to each other.

"Do you really want this?" asks Lex.

Clark responds by picking up Lex, bridal style, and starts to kiss him. They break for air as Clark enter Lex's bedroom.

"I want you forever." replies Clark.

ckLLckLL

I know the ending probably wasn't the best. Review. I also need a beta. Is anyone willing to be my beta.


End file.
